Toujours est un mot assassin
by Opal Spirit
Summary: !NOUVEAU RÉSUMÉ! Shinichi a tout perdu à cause de l'Organisation. Il est au plus mal, et un certain voleur en blanc vient tenter de le réconforter. /Deathfic\ One-Shot


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu cette idée qui m'est venue, quand j'ai entendu la phrase "Toujours est un mot assassin" et puis, voilà, j'ai pondu ça^^

C'est une deathfic, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une...^^' Mais je crois que c'est plutôt pas mal :3 Je remercie TiLiYu pour avoir relu, puis corrigé mes fautes :D

Je ne détiens aucun personnage, c'est bien dommage, mais qui sait ce que j'en ferais... XD Bref, l'histoire est un peu tristou, mais bonne lecture quand même^^

* * *

Ma famille, mes amis, mes collègues… Tous ceux avec qui je passais du temps ont été froidement assassinés par l'Organisation… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils me connaissaient. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas ma véritable identité -mis à part quelques exceptions, le simple fait que _je_ connaisse l'existence de l'Organisation leur a suffi pour massacrer tout mon entourage.

J'étais effondré. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. J'avais retrouvé mon corps d'adolescent, le dernier cadeau offert par Haibara… Mais à quel prix ? Et pour qui ? Je n'avais plus personne.

C'est ce que j'ai cru, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette blanche se pose à ma fenêtre. Au travers de mes yeux embués de larmes, je le reconnais. C'est le Voleur Fantôme, le Kaitou Kid. Il s'approche de moi, un air compatissant sur le visage. Sa tenue m'éblouit. _Si blanc…_ Un tel contraste avec le noir que je vois depuis maintenant si longtemps. Sans dire un mot, il me sourit tendrement en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais je n'entends rien. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je ne veux plus m'attacher à quiconque, de peur de le perdre. Si je me rapproche de qui que ce soit, il sera tué, afin de me faire souffrir. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, ressentir cette souffrance. Comme si quelqu'un arrachait mon cœur et le déchiquetait petit à petit, tout en se délectant de mon désarroi.

Sans crier gare, le magicien en blanc me prend dans ses bras. Je sens son cœur qui bat contre le mien. Je sens la chaleur de son corps qui se déverse lentement sur le mien. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti de chaleur humaine ? Je n'en sais rien…

Je laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais je ne réponds pas à son étreinte. Si je me laisse aller, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » je l'entends me dire. C'est mauvais signe, je commence déjà à me calmer. « Tu n'es pas tout seul »

Mon cœur se serre, mais mon corps se détend. Il ne m'obéit plus, et malgré mes protestations intérieures, mes bras s'enroulent autour du cou du Voleur pour le ramener plus près de moi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et inhale son odeur de toutes mes forces. Je le sens qui se détend et j'ai l'impression qu'il sourit.

Il est vraiment là, je le sais. J'ai le sentiment d'oublier les maux que la vie m'a faits endurer. Il est comme une bouée de sauvetage, qui m'a atteint au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, et je m'y agrippe avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste.

Mais je sais, au fond de moi, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il va devoir s'en aller, et mon cœur se serre à cette seule pensée.

Comme je le craignais, il desserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, me laissant complètement vide. Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi, je crois qu'une plainte s'est échappée de ma bouche. Il lève sa main et me caresse la joue, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et je ferme les yeux. C'est agréable.

À nouveau, un grand vide se forme quand il s'éloigne de moi, mon seul et unique point de repère, si clair dans ce monde si sombre. Il se relève, je sens le matelas se soulever suite à cette perte de pression. Je veux me lever à mon tour, tenter de l'empêcher de partir, mais mon corps est faible, trop faible, et je m'écroule.

Je sens ses bras me retenir. Je n'ai pas atteint le sol. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me fait m'asseoir sur le lit et repousse quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

« Je reviens, je ne serai pas long » dit-il.

Je me sens hocher la tête et le regarder partir par la fenêtre, s'envolant dans le ciel nocturne. Au fur et à mesure que sa silhouette disparait, je sens le poids de mon fardeau se redéposer sur mon cœur. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai une chose à laquelle m'accrocher, et aucune larme ne coule de mes yeux.

Comme il me l'avait promis, le Voleur en blanc est rapidement revenu. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'étais heureux, mais je savais que c'était faux, et il le savait aussi. Ce qui était vrai, c'est que mon cœur s'était allégé lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau posé à ma fenêtre. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais confiance en lui, et je savais qu'il reviendrait.

« Je serais toujours avec toi » m'avait-il dit.

Le Kid est venu s'installer à la maison. Il essaye de me faire rire avec des tours de magie, mais malgré ses efforts, mon cœur reste en mauvais état. Je ne pense pas qu'il guérira un jour. Mais le fait qu'il essaye me réconforte.

J'ai recommencé à m'intéresser à la vie extérieure. Je reste toujours à la maison, je ne sors pas, mais je regarde la télévision. C'est un bon début. Le Voleur, lui, sort de temps en temps pour faire les courses, ou bien pour ses _virées nocturnes_. Mais il fait toujours en sorte de rentrer rapidement.

Cependant, cette journée me parait plus sombre que d'habitude, plus longue, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le Kid était parti pour effectuer un vol, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. En jetant un regard à l'horloge du salon, je commence à m'inquiéter. Et s'il s'était fait arrêter par la police ?

Le son des informations à la télévision me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête et regarde avec horreur le gros titre qui tourne en boucle : « La mort du Kid ! » Je sens mon corps se liquéfier. Ça n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il me l'avait promis. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner.

J'ai attendu quelques heures, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je m'effondre. Je commence à croire ce que disent les informations. Alors que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, tout ce poids qui s'était levé me retombe dessus, avec une telle puissance, que je commence à crier.

« Tu me l'avais promis ! » criais-je. « Tu m'avais promis de rester toujours avec moi ! Pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas ta promesse ! »

Dans un élan de rage, de désespoir, ou de je-ne-sais-quelle autre émotion folle, je me relève et balance mon bras, renversant toutes les fournitures présentes sur la table basse. Je m'apprête à faire de même avec la télévision, lorsque ma vue se brouille, et mes forces me quittent. Je m'écroule à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, le Voleur n'est pas là pour me retenir. Il n'était plus là. Et il ne serait plus jamais là. Il m'a quitté. Comme tous les autres avant lui.

Et tout est de ma faute. Tout ça, parce qu'il était avec moi. Ça ne m'est pas supportable. Mon cœur se déchire, et cette fois, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas guérir. Ça n'est plus possible. Pas sans _lui_.

Je ne le supporterai pas une minute de plus. Je rassemble mes forces, et je me rends dans la bibliothèque.

Je regarde les étagères, et me rapproche de la troisième en partant de la droite. Dans la quatrième rangée, il y a un livre, que mon père aurait reçu, apparemment, d'une de ses connaissances d'Interpol. Il m'a toujours interdit de lire ce livre. Je sais pourquoi. Ça n'est pas un livre.

Je regarde sa couverture vert foncé, si anodine, si innocente. On ne croirait pas qu'il renferme une chose tellement dangereuse.

Je le prends dans mes mains tremblantes. Mais je n'ai pas peur de ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur. Je le sais déjà. J'ai juste peur de rester ici, seul. Sans personne à mes côtés. C'est pour ça que je tremble.

Je l'ouvre, et pose mon regard embué sur le revolver qui était resté caché pendant si longtemps. Je le prends en main, et je me demande si ce que je fais est bien. Et je repense aux derniers mois que j'ai vécus.

Tous les corps qui s'additionnent, tous ces morts dans mon entourage. Mes parents. Ran. Ses parents. Le professeur Agasa. Haibara. Sonoko. Les enfants. Hattori. Kazuha. L'inspecteur Megure. Les policiers, Takagi, Sato, Chiba, Shiratori, et j'en passe. Les agents du FBI. Sera. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non. Maintenant, le Kid aussi a été tué. À cause de moi. Encore une fois. Comme tous les autres.

Je porte le revolver à ma tempe tandis que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne m'attacherai plus à personne. C'est fini. De toute façon, plus rien ne me retient ici.

Avec une dernière pensée pour tous ceux qui ont souffert par ma faute, je laisse un sourire amer se dessiner sur mes lèvres avant de presser la détente.

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini. Pour toujours.

 _Toujours_ … Alors que je sens mon corps se vider de toute son énergie, ce mot résonne dans mon esprit.

 _Toujours_ … Un mot qui donne tellement d'espoir.

 _Toujours_ … Un moyen facile de blesser les autres.

 _Toujours_ … est un mot assassin.


End file.
